I Like Peaches
by Sinhe
Summary: Peaches: fuzzy on the outside, juicy on the inside. Yummy all over. SLASH! DutchySnoddy fluff.


Notes: Slash. And Fluff. And Dutchy/Snoddy. This is what comes of Jessie (Carmen Maria) and Laura visiting me, and my not liking peach skins. ::sticks tongue out:: Yuck! They're all… fuzzy… and yucky…. So I decided to incorporate that into a fic. Dude. Oh! And to make this easier for myself, this is a modern day fic.

Warning: I'm too lazy to think of a meaningful title.

Thanks: Jessie, who gave me the inspiration and helped my think of stuff. To Kate and Molly, who helped my edit and told me it was cute. I love you darlings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? Huh?

I like Peaches

            "Hey! Dutchy! Catch!" Dutchy whirled 'round as he closed the front door of his apartment building. He barely had time to see Snoddy grinning at him before a hard lump hit him in the chest. He caught it as it fell, peering down at the peach in his hands. It was a little bruised, and almost flat where it had hit his chest. 

            "Snoddy? What was that for?" Dutchy gaped at Snoddy, his eyebrows raised, a surprised look on his face. Snoddy shrugged and continued grinning crookedly. 

            "I like peaches," He said. Dutchy noticed that he had one in his hand, as he chomped down on it. An enormous bite disappeared from side of the peach. Juice dripped from the corners of his mouth, which he wiped away with the back of his hand. "Juicy and sweet. Just how I like 'em." 

Dutchy looked down at his and stuck a fingernail under the skin, peeling it away. A whole flap came away, and he licked the juice off the non-fuzzy side. He continued peeling away the skin, humming to himself, until he had peeled enough away that he could bite into it. 

"Yum…." He said, sighing and closing his eyes at the sweetness. He continued peeling away at the skin, his fingers dripping with peach juice. Dutchy glanced down at Snoddy, who was sitting on the steps in front of their apartment building. Dutchy sat down beside him. They sat, watching passerby, for several minutes in silence.  "Where'd you get 'em anyway?" Snoddy glanced over at him and smirked.

"Nicked 'em." He looked proud of himself. Dutchy stared at him, incredulous.

"You nicked 'em? What if you'd gotten caught?"  Snoddy shrugged nonchalantly,

"I didn't though." Dutchy just continued to look at him with wide eyes. Finally, he blinked, going back to skinning his peach. "Why do you do that, anyway?" Snoddy asked.

"If you really have to know, I don't like the skin. It tastes bad." He made a face. Snoddy finished his fruit, and chucked the leftover pit across the street, laughing as it hit a faded storefront. It bounced off and rolled off the sidewalk, falling into the gutter. Snoddy turned back to Dutchy, watching the juice fall from his fingertips.

 Snoddy reached over and grabbed the blond's hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking off the droplets of liquid. He then drew Dutchy's long fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around them, cleaning them of remnant juices. Snoddy's smiling eyes searched for Dutchy's wide ones. When they met, Snoddy slid the blond's fingers out of his mouth, and nipped his wrist before letting it fall. 

"Well, _your skin taste's good." Snoddy said, his crooked smile returning. Dutchy sat in silence for several moments, his expression closed, as if he was deep in thought. Then he leaned forward, and his hands left his sides to grasp Snoddy's cheeks, one hand sticky and the other wet. He pulled Snoddy's head towards him, and their lips met fiercely. Lips smashed together, tongues battled each other for supremacy.  Snoddy's hands scrabbled against the fabric of Dutchy's shirt, latching on to it. Dutchy's fingers dug into Snoddy's cheeks. Finally, Snoddy pulled back, the suction of their mouths smacking as they were torn apart. "Inside. Now," Snoddy gasped, his breath heavy. He stood quickly and grabbed Dutchy by the wrist, pulling him to his feet. _

They reached the door of Snoddy's first floor apartment, and Snoddy frantically searched his pockets for his keys. He gasped as cold hands slid under his untucked shirt, sliding across his warm, slightly-tan back. He fumbled with his keys, moaning softly when the long-fingered hands slid tantalizingly under the waistband of his cargo shorts. 

The key turned in the lock, the door slid open, and they stumbled into the room. Snoddy kicked the door closed, and, grabbing Dutchy's shirt again, forced him back against the door. Their mouths met again, sloppily. Dutchy pulled away slightly, detangling their tongues and lips. 

"Where's your bedroom?" Dutchy growled softly. Snoddy panted, catching his breath. Slowly, spreading kisses across Dutchy's smooth skin and hair, he drew them towards the bedroom, backing until his knees hit the side of the bed. Pulling Dutchy down with him, he chuckled softly. 

***

The sunlight shone through the translucent white curtains, falling across Dutchy's face. He opened his eyes slowly, eyelids flickering. A grin ghosted across his pale face. He could hear various clanking noises coming from outside the bedroom. Just as he was about to rise, Snoddy burst through the doorway, bearing what looked like two cups of steaming coffee. 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" The brunette said cheerfully. "You're up already? And I was so looking forward to waking you myself! How do you like your coffee?"

"Just black please."  Snoddy handed Dutchy the cup, and silence fell. "So… My place for dinner?" Dutchy offered. 

"Sure! Good thing about living in the same building, you don't have drive far to go on a date." Snoddy smiled crookedly.

"Plus, my bed's bigger." 

***

End notes: Okay. I didn't want to write romance/ thoughts. So I didn't. Tell me what you think!


End file.
